The Sweetest Taste
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Brie is torn between the conventional relationship that she has with her husband and the forbidden relationship that she has with her twin sister. Bellacest.


**A/N: Just in case you misread the summary, this fic contains incest. **

**I also love the term Twincest. **

**This fic is dedicated to one of my best and closest friends in the fandom.**

**I decided to step out of my comfort zone and write some femslash.**

**I've never really written femslash before, but I wanted to try.**

**The title was inspired by the quote, "Forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest."**

**I hope that you will all enjoy my first attempt at femslash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers, they all belong to WWE. If I owned Nikki or Brie, I'd never leave my apartment.**

* * *

**The Sweetest Taste**

* * *

"I feel like you're choosing Bryan over me!" Nikki yells heatedly.

"He is my husband, Nikki!" Brie fires back.

"So what?" Nikki replies.

Brie sighs. "I have to care about his needs and his feelings now. I can't _always _be there for you whenever you call."

"Brie, I need you. I really need you," Nikki declares.

"I can't give you what you need from me anymore. I have a husband now and―"

Nikki cuts her off. "But you're not _in _love with him."

"But I do love him very much. And he's good for me," Brie tells her twin.

"But you can't _make _yourself fall in love with him. He doesn't have your heart. Your heart will _always _belong to me, Brie. And because of that, you're never going to be happy with him or anyone else that's not me," Nikki remarks.

"That's not true," Brie weakly argues.

Brie sits down on the chaise lounge in Nikki's living room. The seat is big enough for two, so Nikki walks across the room to sit next to Brie. She places her hand on the top of Brie's exposed thigh. Brie shivers involuntarily.

"Does Bryan make you feel like this? Can he turn you on with just a simple touch?" Nikki whispers seductively.

Brie opens her mouth to make a retort, but the words die on her tongue. Nikki's hand travels to Brie's inner thigh; one of Brie's erogenouszones. Brie lets out a surprised gasp that turns into a moan of pleasure. Nikki captures Brie's mouth in a passionate kiss as her fingers make their way toward the waistband of her sister's panties. Brie pushes her away.

"Nikki, no!" Brie shrieks.

"I know that you think our love is wrong, but it's not. It's just misunderstood by society," Nikki responds.

"The society that we live in has rules. Those rules say that our love is unacceptable," Brie comments.

"Fuck what anyone has to say. I love you and I'm not ashamed of that," Nikki states.

"We can't be together. I would never be able to go out with you and kiss you. We couldn't walk downtown with our hands in each other's pockets. We wouldn't be able to do have the same luxuries that normal couples have," Brie mentions.

"I don't care about any of that. I just want you all to myself," Nikki retorts.

"I care about those things though. And I deserve to have that," Brie insists.

"You have that with Bryan, but it doesn't really count. It doesn't truly make you happy," Nikki points out.

Brie takes a deep breath. "He gives me a sense of normalcy and I love that. He can give me children. I can't have either of those things from being with you."

"Normal is overrated. And it's 2014, Brie. There are non-traditional ways to have kids now," Nikki counters.

"It doesn't matter. I'm married to Bryan, so I can't be with you anymore," Brie says with a solemn tone.

"You're breaking my heart," Nikki comments as she holds back her tears.

"I know, Nikki. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," Brie apologizes sincerely.

* * *

The tears start falling from Brie's eyes as soon as she gets to her car. She takes a few minutes to compose herself before she drives home. Brie hates herself for hurting her sister. She also hates herself because all that Bryan will truly ever be to her is a replacement; a poor substitute for Nikki. When she walks into her bedroom, Bryan immediately notices that her eyes are puffy and red.

"Brie, what's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing. I just got into a fight with my sister," Brie answers.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you want to talk about it?" Bryan wonders.

"No. I just want you to hold me," Brie begs.

Brie takes off her shoes and she climbs into bed with her husband. Bryan opens his arms and then he wraps them around Brie. He traces soothing circles into her back and he places a chaste kiss on her forehead. Brie feels safe in Daniel's arms, but that's it. She doesn't feel like it's where she _belongs_. Brie tries to ignore the small voice in her head that's telling her that she would much rather have Nikki holding her.

Brie looks up at Bryan and she sees love shining in his eyes. Love that she knows she doesn't deserve. Love that she doesn't have toward him. Brie licks her lips and she can still taste Nikki. Fresh tears start welling in Brie's eyes.

"I-I have to go," Brie announces.

"Where are you going?" Bryan wants to know.

"Back to Nikki's place. I have to go make things right with her," Brie explains as she quickly puts her shoes back on.

* * *

Nikki is putting her caramel ice cream in the freezer when her doorbell rings. The clock on her microwave reads 11:30 p.m. Nikki wonders who is at her door so late. She opens the door and she's surprised to see Brie on her porch.

"Brie, what are you doing here?" Nikki questions as she lets Brie inside.

"I'm here because you need me. I need you too," Brie confesses.

"But everything that you said earlier―"

"We can talk later, Nikki. I just need you right now," Brie firmly says.

Nikki nods in agreement. They walk down the narrow hall to Nikki's bedroom. As soon as Nikki closes the door, Brie presses her lips to Nikki's in an eager kiss. Nikki always tastes perfectly sweet and Brie loves it. Nikki swirls her tongue with Brie's and she snakes her hand underneath Brie's black blouse. Brie isn't wearing a bra, so she moans when Nikki caresses her breast. She pinches Brie's nipple and Brie feels herself getting wet.

Nikki breaks away from the kiss so that she and Brie can remove their clothes. Brie quickly rids herself of her shirt and her skirt. Nikki tells Brie to keep her panties on. Nikki takes off her dress and she keeps her thong on. Nikki gently pushes Brie on to the bed.

"I will never get tired of seeing you all spread out for me," Nikki comments.

Just to tease her twin sister a little bit, Brie opens her legs even wider. Nikki bites her lip at the sight. She doesn't waste time before she climbs on top of Brie. She places a short, sweet kiss onto Brie's mouth before moving to her neck. Nikki licks the delicate skin there and Brie closes her eyes in ecstasy. Nikki is pleased to see that Brie's nipples are already hard in excitement. She alternates between licking, sucking, and lightly biting Brie's nipples. Nikki runs her hands down Brie's stomach, but she stops when she reaches Brie's red cotton boyshorts.

"Your panties are soaked, Brie," Nikki says in a playful tone.

Brie doesn't have a retort because Nikki is completely right. Nothing turns Brie on more than her beautiful twin sister. Nikki's touch can be easily felt through the damp, thin material. Brie begs Nikki to stop teasing her. Nikki obliges. Nikki yanks down Brie's panties with ease. She throws them on the floor with their discarded clothes. Nikki's finger grazes Brie's sensitive clit. Brie whines at the light touch. Nikki moves her finger down to Brie's entrance. She can feel how wet that Brie is. Nikki dips her finger inside and then she places it in her mouth. She groans at the taste.

"Mmm. You always taste good," Nikki tells her.

"There's plenty more where that came from," Brie replies.

Nikki licks Brie's outer lips before she spreads them. She sucks on Brie's slick inner lips too. A grunt escapes Brie's mouth when Nikki flicks her tongue across her clit. Nikki looks up at Brie and she loves the look of bliss that's on her twin's face. Nikki keeps eye contact with Brie as she continues the onslaught on her clit. Brie wraps her legs around Nikki's neck; firmly holding her in place. She also threads her fingers through Nikki's hair. This encourages Nikki to bring her sister to orgasm.

"Oh fuck, Nikki!" Brie exclaims.

Hearing her sister curse is a turn on for Nikki. She takes Brie's clit into her mouth and she sucks on it hard. The pleasant sensation causes Brie to unintentionally tug on her sister's hair. Nikki moans and the vibrations from it add to Brie's pleasure. Nikki pushes the hood of Brie's clit back to completely expose it. She tenderly wraps her tongue around it. Brie's mouth is open, but she's incapable of making a sound.

Nikki delicately nibbles on Brie's vulnerable clit. Brie's legs tremble and her toes curl as she cums. Nikki doesn't let one drop spill; she eagerly swallows. Her lips and chin are covered with Brie's juices. When Nikki moves from in between Brie's legs, Brie pulls her in for a kiss. Brie never minds tasting herself on her sister's tongue.

"That was so good, Nikki," Brie compliments.

"I would start your morning like that every day ," Nikki promises.

Brie smiles because she wholeheartedly believes what Nikki just said. Nikki can sometimes be selfish, but she can also be a caring, kind, and unselfish person too. Brie looks at her sister and she feels an overwhelming sense of desire. Nikki is the only person that makes Brie react this way.

"How do you want me to give it to you?" Brie asks.

"I want you to get me off with your fingers," Nikki tells her.

Nikki gives amazing oral and Brie has magic fingers. Nikki lays down on her back and Brie gets on top of her. Brie gives Nikki a quick kiss before she cups her sister's tits in her hand. Brie thinks that they're perfect and she loves the way that they feel in her hands. Brie worships her sister's breasts. She takes her time because she really wants to cherish Nikki. Brie leaves a trail of kisses from Nikki's collarbone to her navel. Brie practically rips off Nikki's black lacy thong. She can tell that Nikki is aroused because her pussy is glistening.

Brie knows that Nikki wants her fingers, but she can't resist tasting her first. She spreads Nikki's lips and then she sticks her tongue inside. Nikki lets out a soft moan. Brie thrusts her tongue as far as it will go and she makes sure to lick where Nikki is most sensitive.

Nikki closes her eyes and tilts her head back. Brie thinks that Nikki is the most beautiful when she's receiving pleasure. She gives Nikki one last lick before she removes her tongue. Brie brings two of her fingers to Nikki's mouth. Nikki sucks on them lasciviously. Brie slips her two moist fingers into Nikki's pussy.

Nikki always feels so warm and tight inside. Brie is able to slide her fingers in easily because Nikki is very wet. Nikki hums in contentment. Brie starts out with long, slow strokes. The leisurely pace is both satisfying and unfulfilling at the same time.

"Faster!" Nikki pleads.

Brie pulls her fingers out before she thrusts them back inside quickly. Nikki loves the faster tempo. She caresses one of her breasts and she brings her other hand down to her clit. Nikki massages her clit with the same vigor of Brie's fingering. The dual pleasure is driving Nikki absolutely crazy. Brie very lightly touches Nikki's g-spot with her finger tips. Nikki yells Brie's name and a few incoherent words. Brie is looking up at her twin and there's love and arousal shining in both of their eyes.

"I'm so close, Brie," Nikki announces.

Nikki is panting and she's sweating profusely. Some of her hair is sticking to her clammy forehead. Nikki's is rubbing her clit with so much intensity that her hand is a blur. Brie's arm is getting a little tired, but she's not going to stop until Nikki reaches her peak. Brie increases the speed and the pressure of her strokes. Nikki's face is contorted in ecstasy and it's the most stunning sight that Brie has ever seen. Brie loves that she can bring her twin so much joy and satisfaction.

Brie can feel Nikki's walls clenching, so she knows that Nikki's orgasm is imminent. Nikki tries to spit out a warning, but she's not able to speak. Nikki's body jerks involuntarily as she cums.

"Shit, Brie! That was incredible," Nikki praises.

Brie sits next to Nikki and she smiles at Nikki's words. The smile doesn't reach her eyes and suddenly the mood turns somber. Brie turns her back toward her sister. Nikki moves Brie's hair away from her back. She places a tender kiss on the back of Brie's neck. Nikki wraps her arms around Brie and she brings their bodies close together. The tension in Brie's body leaves now that she's in her twin's arms.

Brie cries softly. "I've made such a mess of my life! I hurt you by rejecting you and marrying Bryan. I'm hurting Bryan because I'm not in love with him. I love you so much, Nicole. I know that I shouldn't, but I can't help it. I only feel like myself when I'm with you. And you bring me joy in ways that no one else can. I just don't know what to do."

"You have to do what will make _you _truly happy. Follow your heart, Brianna," Nikki advises.

"You _are _my heart. I realize that my feelings for you won't go away. I married Bryan because I love him and because I thought and hoped that he would help me get over you. Whenever I'm with him, I find myself thinking of you. I find myself comparing him to you. I understand now that there is _no one _that compares to you, Nikki," Brie admits.

"I'm sorry that loving me brings you so much pain," Nikki apologizes.

Brie turns around to face Nikki. The crestfallen look on Nikki's face almost physically hurts Brie. She places her hands on the side of Nikki's face. Brie tucks a stray hair behind her sister's ear. Brie leans in for a sweet, sensual kiss.

"The euphoria that you bring me outweighs the pain. I tried to live without you and I failed. I'm tired of fighting with myself about how I feel. I just wish that I would have figured this out before I dragged Bryan into all of this," Brie says in a melancholic tone.

"Me too," Nikki agrees.

"I know that I need to talk to him. I just don't want to do it tonight," Brie mentions.

Nikki nods in agreement. Brie yawns before she lays down on her side, facing away from Nikki. Nikki lays right beside her sister and she drapes her arm around Brie's waist. Nikki interlaces their hands and then she nuzzles Brie's neck. "Good night, Nikki," Brie says.

"Good night, Brie," Nikki replies.

Nikki turns off the lamp by her nightstand. It only takes about ten minutes for Brie to fall asleep. Brie looks so angelic and serene. Nikki falls asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

The bright sunlight coming in through the windows disturbs both of the sister's peaceful sleep. Their limbs are tangled and their hair is messy. They slowly open their eyes and they smile contentedly at each other. When Brie maneuvers out of Nikki's grasp, Nikki grabs her arm to stop her.

"Where are you going?" Nikki asks.

"To make breakfast. I'm hungry," Brie states.

"I'm in the mood to eat. But I'm _not_ talking about food," Nikki comments with a wink.

Brie bites her lip. "Nikki, stop! I'm actually really hungry."

"I _did _promise that I would start your morning with my spectacular oral skills. And you always tell me not to break my promises," Nikki reminds her smugly.

"This is true. The food can wait," Brie says as she gets back in bed.

"I love you so much, Brianna," Nikki lets her know.

"I love you too, Nicole," Brie responds.

* * *

**A/N: I realized after I wrote this line: Whenever I'm with him, I find myself thinking of you. I find myself comparing him to you, that it sounded like lyrics from "Thinking Of You" by Katy Perry.**

**I had fun writing most of this and I'm sure that this won't be my last femslash.**

**I'm interested in hearing all of your thoughts!**


End file.
